The Traitor
by spellmaster
Summary: It's the fifth year at Hogwarts, and something is wrong with Ron. He's after Harry... and wants him dead.
1. The letter

Lights flash and train wistles go off as Ron, Harry, and Hermione leave the train station heading for Hogwarts. It was their fifth year, and they were all very excited. Harry had had a long summer at the Dursleys.  
  
"So tells us, Harry." Rons said, curiously, as he was practicing using his wand. "What actually happened this summer?"  
  
Harry had only told them that it was awful, but he had forgot to mention what had happened. Luckily he had gotten to stay at Ron's house, and had forgot all about it. He was just having too much fun.  
  
"Well, let me think..." And Harry begins to recall what happened.  
  
It was one bright July morning and Harry had slept in. Not such a good idea, since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernin were quick to find anything to blame on Harry. Not that this was unusual, but Harry hadn't slept well, mostly because his scar had been erritating him lately. It wasn't anything very painful, just a discomfort.  
  
Anyway, Petunia had the pleasure of noticing Harry's absence from breakfast. And, altough they did enjoy not having him in their presence, she had gone to wake him up. At the top of the stairs she rapped on the door, and yelled at him.  
  
"Aren't you up yet?" She said loudly, "Get up, you can't sleep in!" She listened and heard Harry moan as he woke up. She yelled again, "Hurry up!"  
  
She then walked down stairs, pleased with what she had done. Harry followed a moment later, his glasses on crooked, and his hair was a disaster. Uncle Vernen took this chance to also bark at Harry, telling him that he was a mess. Harry took a moment to scan the sceen. Vernon was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Aunt Petunia was making more breakfast, mostly because Dudley, Harry's very plump cusin, was inhailing his plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
Harry tidied himslef up as best as possible, but it was never good enough for the Dursleys. It was a normal morning, and everything seemed go go as it always did. But little did anyone know, that something not so normal was about to happen.  
  
In the middle of their meal, an owl came flying into the Dursleys house-hold. And faster than you could say "It's an owl!" a letter was dropped into Harry's breakfast plate. Aunt Petunia gasped, Dudley ran out of the room in a panic, and Uncle Vernon's face turned red.  
  
Harry, hesitently, picked up the envelope. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon suspected him as being at fault. He looked about to explode.  
  
"Read it." He said quickly. Harry opened to envelope, expecting it to be from either Ron or Hermione, but it was from neither. It had no name what so ever.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter," Harry read out-load, "Do not attempt to go back to school, or else" That was it. Harry didn't know what to make of it. 


	2. Power Outage

As Harry said this part of the story Ron looked away, as if trying not to gain any attention to himself. But neather Harry or Hermione noticed it. Harry continued:  
  
*******  
  
Harry sat there looking down at the letter, and read it at least three more times, but it still didn't make sence. At the same time, his scar began to burn slightly. He didn't want to get in trouble just for this attempt at a threat letter. But the Dursleys looked as though Harry was something to be gotting rid of, like a spider.  
  
"How... Dare you..." Vernon says, standing up as he does. Harry got up as well, and slowly backed away.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." He says, hopelessly trying to calm them down. Uncle Vernon points to the hallway that lead to the stairs.  
  
"Go to your room, and don't let us see your face again!" And that was it. Harry was stuck in his room, bored to death, and wishing to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't know who sent the letter, but he wished whoever did had changed their mind. It was probably just a joke...  
  
But then Harry remembers that his scar was burning when he had read the letter.   
  
*******  
  
"Harry!" Hermione interupted at this point, "This is very serious! You should of told us this before. If your scar hurt, we should tell Dumbli-"  
  
"Hermione," Ron now interupts her with his own sarcastic remark, "That would go REAL well. 'Proff. Dumblidor, my scar was hurting. What should I do?'"  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Hermione, he IS right though." Harry says. "My scar didn't hurt much, and besides, what could Dumblidor do?"  
  
At that moment the train started slowing down for some strange reason. "We shouldn't be at school for at least thirty more minutes." Hemione states the obvious. Suddenly the train's light go out, and they were thrown into darkness. Several students could be heard shouting and hollering.   
  
"Ow, get off me!"  
  
"Sorry! Hey, who stepped on my foot?"  
  
"That was me, sorry Ron. What's going on?"  
  
"Dunno. Powers out, that's obvious."  
  
Just as quickly as the lights had gone out, they came back on. Everyone was on the floor except for Ron, who was hanging on to a window. They all got to there feet and brushed themselves off. Hermione looks over at Harry and her eyes go wide.  
  
"Harry!" She gasps, "Your arm! Look!" Harry takes a look at his right arm and sees a long, thin but deep cut. It seemed to have been made by an extreamly sharp object, like a knife. Red blood oozed out if it, and was starting to stain his black shirt. Ron looked away and mumbled that blood caused him to get woozy. There was definetly something odd going on. 


End file.
